nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnotaurus
Carnotaurus, called Carnotaurs was a species of predatory dinosaur that live in the late Cretaceous period 75 million years ago. They appear as the primary antagonists of the 2000 Disney movie, Dinosaur. In Dinosaur A Carnotaurus first appears in the very beginning of the film where a young Parasaurolophus chases a flying lizard into the jungle. It then looks up to where the reptile is, but before it can get close saliva falls on the branch which caused the young dinosaur to look up where the Carnotaur eventually awakens. The young parasaurolophus starts running out of the jungle which causes attention to many of the herbivorous dinosaurs. As it starts running, the Carnotaur soon bursts out of the trees and starts chasing all the dinosaurs, and eventually kills a Pachyrhinosaurus. At the middle of the film, two Carnotaurus, the more larger one presumbly the same one from the beginning of the movie, scare off a pack of Velociraptors. The pair go after the herd in which Aladar and his family and friends are in by following the tracks left behind. A little later, Bruton and a scout are attacked by the Carnotaurus. Bruton escapes to warn Kron, albeit being injured, as the scout is killed by them. As soon as Bruton tells Kron, he is left behind to fend for himself. Later as Aladar, his family and friends, and Bruton take shelter from a rainstorm in a cave, the Carnotaurs attack. Bruton comes to the rescue and sacrificing himself by causing a cave-in, although killing one of Carnotaur as the other leaves and apparently roars in rage at the loss of its companion. After Aladar and company find the Nesting Grounds, Aladar rushes back to warn Kron's herd about the rock pile blocking the main entrance. On the way there, he see a dead dinosaur (Stygimoloch) and soon flees when he hears the Carnotaur coming and eating the Stygimoloch. Aladar then warns Kron and the herd about the approaching Carnotaur, but Kron doesn't listen to him as he thinks he's leading it right to the herd. After his battle with Kron, Aladar assumes the herd's leadership, then the Carnotaur arrives and the herd panics. Alader states that they should stand together, or the Carnotaur would pick them off, in which they do and the Carnotaur backs off. Then, the Carnotaur sees Kron and runs after him with Neera and Aladar not far behind. After Kron climbs the rocks and finds a cliff, the Carnotaur bites him in the back and tosses him against a rock. As it is about to finish him off, Neera comes and shoves the Carnotaur in an attempt to save her brother, but was easily overwhelmed. Then when the Carnotaur was about to kill Neera, Aladar arrives,and manages to push the Carnotaur to the edge of the cliff and the Carnotaur's weight causes the cliff ledge to crumple.As the cliff starts to crack,the Carnotaur grabs Aladar and tries to pull him down with it, but fails and the Carnotaur falls off the cliff to it's death. Personality Not necessarily evil, they are predators who need food and water. This is the main reason for the confrontation in the film; they have no real malicious intent. They just care about feeding themselves and go to the midals and just show respect for themselves and no one else, but they are, smart as they follow the clan to find water. Appearance The Carnotaurs have red scales, large tails, sharp teeth, and horns. Role in Ultima In Ultima, the Carnotaurs were plucked from the timestream by Kang the Conquerer to serve as savage beasts in his Cross-Time Anachronaut Army found within the Conquerer Armada. Category:Antagonists Category:The Conquerer Armada Category:Characters